eliotfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De vuurpreek
Over de stroom de tent is afgebroken; de laatste bladeren wringen hun vingers in de natte oever, zinken weg. De wind vlaagt over bruin land, niemand hoort het. De nimfen zijn weg. Stroom, zoete Theems, totdat mijn lied is uit. Edmund Spener. Prothalamium. Geen lege flessen in de rivier, geen boterhamzakjes, zijden zakdoeken, dozen, sigarettenpeuken of ander bewijsmateriaal van zomernachten. De nimfen zijn weg; weg, zonder een adres achter te laten, hun partners, de slenterende zonen van nabobs uit de City. Bij de wateren van Leman zat ik en weende...Psalm 137; de plaats is veranderd in Lac Leman, het Meer van Genève, ongetwijfed omdat leman ''een Elisabethaans woord is voor minnares. Stroom, zoete Theems, totdat mijn lied is uit. Stroom, zoete Theems, ik spreek niet lang of luid, maar achter mij, in een koude wind, ik hoor het geritsel van botten, en een grijns van oor tot oor. Een rat kroop zachtjes door de begroeiing, sleepte zijn slijmige buik op de oever, waar ik op een winteravond zat te vissen in de suffe gracht achter de gashouder. Ik peinsde over de ondergang van de koning, mijn broer, en om de dood, daarvoor, van mijn vader de koning. Shakespeare, ''The Tempest I, scène 2. Witte lijken naakt op de natte, lage grond en botten in een kleine, droge, lage zolderkamer gegooid, ze ritselden alleen door de rattenpoten, jaar in jaar uit. Maar achter mij hoor ik van tijd tot tijd het geluid van claxons, motoren. Zij zullen in de lente Sweeney vervoeren naar mevrouw Potter. O, de maan die scheen op mevrouw Potter en op haar dotter. Ze wassen hun voeten in sodawotter. Australisch soldatenliedje. Oorspronkelijk: 'ze wassen hun kutten...' Et, o ces chants d'enfants, chantant dans la coupole.Paul Verlaine, Parsifal: 'En o die kinderstemmen, zingend in de koepel.' Twiet twiet twiet, Jok jok jok jok jok jok. Zo bruut bedreven. Tereu. Onwerkelijke stad. Onder de bruine mist van een winterochtend nodigde dhr. Eugenides, de koopman uit Smyrna, ongeschoren, met een broekzak vol krenten - in- en export Londen, alle papieren in orde - me in demotisch Frans uit voor een lunch in het bekende hotel in Cannon Street, gevolgd door een weekend in het Metropool. Op het uur van violet en van de dood, als aan de bureaus de ruggen krommen, de ogen omhoogkijken (de mens-machine wacht, zoals een taxi ronkend staat te wachten) kan ik, Tiresias, blind, op een hartklop tussen twee levens, een oude man met verschrompelde vrouwenborsten, zien, op het uur van violet en van de dood, het avonduur dat naar huis wil - de zeeman komt thuis van de zee,Cf. Stevenson, Home is the sailor, home from the sea, and the hunter home from the hill. de typiste thuis voor de thee, ruimt het ontbijt op, steekt het fornuis aan, en pakt een blik eten. En uit haar venster hangt, heel pikant, haar ondergoed te drogen in de late zon. En op de divan die ze 's nachts aan kant maakt om te slapen, kousen, slippers, nachtjapon. En ik, Tiresias, een oude man met gerimpelde tieten, ik zag de scène aan en ik raadde de rest - ook ik wachtte op de verwachte gast. De jonge man, puistig, maakt zijn entree, een makelaarsklerk met een uitdagende blik, zo een op wie een verzekeringsbank zit als een hoge zijden hoed op een roué. Hij voelt wel aan: nu is het nu of nooit: het eten op, ze is verveeld en moe, hij past haastig zijn liefkozingen toe, die ze niet wil, maar lijdzaam ondergaat. Hij raakt verhit, hij zet de aanval in, handtastelijk, hij wordt niet afgeweerd, hoogstens geduld, maar dat ze kennelijk geen zin heeft in dit spel is niet iets wat hem deert. (En ik, Tiresias, heb alles wat zich afspeelt op dat bed, die divan, zo vaak meegemaakt, ik die bij Thebe zat, die omging met het uitschot van de dood.) Hij geeft haar minzaam nog één keer een kus, en stommelt weg: de trap is niet verlicht. Zij draait zich om, kijkt in haar spiegel, zich ternauwernood bewust dat hij er niet meer is, denkt halfbewust, zoals dat gaat: 'Nou, dat is dus voorbij, gelukkig maar.' Een mooie vrouw, die iets doms heeft gedaan, en daarna door haar kamer loopt, ze doet gedachteloos haar haren goed, loopt naar de grammofoon en zet een plaatje op. 'Dit deuntje waaide me aan over het water,' Shakespeare, The Tempest, I, scène 2. langs de Strand, Queen Victoria Street op. O city, city, en soms hoor ik later in een pub in Lower Thames Street klanken van een mandoline, en geroezemoes van binnen, waar de vissers 's ochtends zitten, en waar St. Magnus' muur verborgen houdt onzegbaarheid van Ionisch wit en goud. De Theems Vanaf hier: drie liedjes van de 'dochters van de Theems'; de referentie is naar Wagners Rijndochters, wier gezang ieder lied besluit. zweet olie en teer, de boten zwalken op het kerend tij. Aan de zware boom, rode zeilen zwaaien wijd uit. De boten spoelen als drijfhout voorbij Greenwich, voorbij The Isle of Dogs. Weialala leia Wallala leiala. Leicester en Liz Queen Elisabeth I en de Earl of Leicester varen op de Theems. slaan de riemen uit, de spiegel was een vergulde schelp, rood en goud, de deining knabbelde aan beide oevers, zuidwesten wind droeg stroomafwaarts belgelui, witte torens. Weialala leia Wallala leialala 'Trams en stoffige bomen Highbury maakte me, Richmond en Kew waren mijn dood. Dante, Purgatorio 5. Bij Richmond lag ik in een nauwe kano, mijn knieën omhoog.' 'Mijn voeten in Moorgate en mijn hart onder mijn voeten. En het liep uit op een huilbui. Hij beloofde "een nieuwe start". Ik liet het maar zo. Wat maakte het uit.' 'Aan de Sands in Margate niets heeft te maken met niets. Vuile handen, kapotte vingernagels. Mijn mensen, simpele zielen die niets verwachten.' la la Toen kwam ik in CarthagoAugustinus, Belijdenissen: 'Toen kwam ik in Carthago in een ketel van zondige liefdes Het brandt, het brandt, het brandt, het brandt Boeddha's vuurpreek. O heer, u plukte mij, Augustinus, Belijdenissen O heer, u plukte. Het brandt. ---- Verder naar Dood door water Terug naar De woestenij ----